Web browsers are applications that allow users to access and interact with information on the Internet. A web browser typically receives information in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). HTML is organized into pages of information, with various elements making up components on each page. When a user accesses a web page using a web browser, a server computer system locates and retrieves the HTML elements associated with the web page. An HTML element can have specified attributes and content, including other elements or text. An example of an HTML element is a “title” element, which represents the title of the web page. Accessed web page elements and components are displayed on a client computing device of the user.
To access a web page, a user must either enter a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) into a web browser or click on a hyperlink in a currently opened web page or document, both of which allow a web browser to retrieve the desired web page for viewing by the user. Often, for web pages that are frequently visited by a user, the user will typically be most interested in the portions of a web page that have changed since a prior visit. A user is made aware of these changes either by accessing and viewing the web page in the web browser, or receiving a notification, generally via email or RSS feed, that the web page has been updated. When the user is notified by email of the updated web page, the user may then access the web page, either by entering the URL or by clicking a hyperlink, to view the changes.